M'Gula (Earth-616)
, ; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5' 11" | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Rudyardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Viceroy, Rudyarda | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Kieron Dwyer | First = Captain America #341 | HistoryText = Early Life M'Gula is citizen of Rudyarda, possibly a mutant, and worked as a mercenary and criminal throughout all of Africa. At some point, M'Gula obtained from AIM the weapons that he carries (it is unknown if AIM also gave him his powers, therefore meaning he would not be classed as a mutant). M'Gula took the name Rock Python to represent his rock-hard skin. Serpent Society Rock Python was recruited by Viper as part of her plot to overthrow Sidewinder and become leader of the Serpent Society. When the Serpent Society was attacked by Viper, they tried to wrest control from its leader Sidewinder. Rock Python and the rest of Viper's group vanquished the Society and took control. However, one of the Society, Diamondback escaped with an unconscious Sidewinder and alerted Captain America, then known as The Captain, and his allies. The heroes stormed the Serpent Citadel, and during the battle Rock Python fought Nomad and the Falcon. Rock Python took part in Viper's plan to poison water supplies with a toxin that turned ordinary humans into snake people. Rock Python remained with the Society when its leadership was taken over by King Cobra after participating in an initiation test alongside Puff Adder and Coachwhip. During a skirmish with the X-Men, Rock Python realized he was outmatched and surrendered. When his teammate Diamondback was accused of betraying the Serpent Society after it was discovered she had been dating Captain America, Rock Python voted that she was innocent during her trial. The former leader of the Society, Sidewinder, who had been in retirement, rescued Diamondback after she was found guilty of the crime and sentenced to death. King Cobra then sent Rock Python, alongside Puff Adder and Anaconda, to stake out Diamondback's apartment in case she returned. Instead, they found Captain America, and Rock Python managed to defeat the hero. Under orders of King Cobra to retreat, Rock Python reluctantly dropped Captain America off the rooftop of the apartment building and left with his teammates. After the other Serpent Society members were defeated and imprisoned by Captain America, Rock Python joined Anaconda and Puff Adder as they ambushed Diamondback, Black Mamba, and Asp. Capturing the three women, Rock Python and the others brought them aboard their Serpent Saucer. While in the air, M.O.D.A.M. appeared and threw both Rock Python and Puff Adder off the hovercraft. Captain America later interrogated Rock Python about Diamondback's whereabouts. Rock Python continued to serve with the Serpent Society as they relocated to Arizona. Alongside Fer-de-Lance, Rock Python was apprehended by new hero Jack Flag, who convinced the group he was looking to replace King Cobra. Temporary Retirement During a mission, Rock Python posed as a bank security guard named Curtis Harris, though he was secretly casing the Federal Depository CSA Storage Facility next to the bank. Nomad discovered this plot and confronted Rock Python. After a brief battle, Nomad convinced Rock Python to give up a life of crime and continue working as a security guard. Serpent Solutions Under unknown circumstances, Rock Python returned to the Serpent Society under its new branding of Serpent Solutions. Together with Cottonmouth and Black Racer, Rock Python captured the brand new Captain America and brought him to their new leader, Viper. Rock Python later joined the Army of Evil with the rest of the Serpent Society. Hunted Rock Python was among several animal-themed super-villains captured by Taskmaster and Black Ant to serve as hunting targets in Central Park for a host of wealthy participants controlling robotic drones, part of a plot concocted by Kraven the Hunter and Arcade. | Powers = Enhanced Durability: Rock Python's skin, muscular tissue, and bones are superhumanly durable. His body is sufficiently durable to resist the impacts of high calibre firearms, falls from up to ten storeys, blows from superhumanly strong opponents, extreme explosions the equivalent of up to 500 kilos of dynamite, and extreme temperatures. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Snake Eggs: Rock Python wields an unspecified number of weapons he calls 'snake eggs.' When thrown, these eggs release on impact a cluster of ribbons made of a substance equivalent to high-tensile steel with which he can entrap an opponent. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/rockpythonss.htm }} Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Bulletproof Category:Unknown Origin